


For You/For Me

by perdiccas



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/pseuds/perdiccas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oral on Gabriel's sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You/For Me

Gabriel kneels between her spread legs. The room smells like peach pie, sweet and wholesome, but underneath the scent of cinnamon and sugar, Elle can smell the acrid burn of the melted ear piece she holds in her palm. She didn’t have time to short the cameras or the mikes but she doesn’t care what Bennet sees or overhears as long as she doesn’t have to hear him screaming in her ear while it’s all going down. The flowery summer dress, so unlike anything she would have chosen for herself, is bunched up around her hips. The back of Gabriel’s head blocks Bennet’s view of _that_ at least.

Gabriel leans forward and inhales deeply. She giggles a little with unexpected nerves. He’s staring intently and has been for a long while. His scrutiny is making her squirm, embarrassed to be inspected so intimately. She’s waiting for him to kiss her or touch her or stand and shed his clothes too, and the anticipation makes her body thrum hotter than the blue crackle of electricity ever has.

There’s another scent, now, too, heavy and thick; the smell of him and the smell of her starting to mingle in the air between them. She wonders if he tastes like he smells, like chlorine and sweat and musk. She’s getting wetter the more she tries to imagine what it will be like to have Gabriel coming on her tongue and her thighs splay open further, not caring that her slickness is sure to be staining Gabriel’s too clean sofa.

Gabriel’s wide hands slide up her thighs. His skin is warm and dry. His every touch seems to kindle sparks of pleasure under her skin. She twists a little where she sits. Her hips rise off the cushions and she starts to speak his name, to plead that he do something, _anything_ but simply look, when he strokes her with his thumbs. She gasps a little, and bites her lip. No amount of fantasising or touching herself has prepared her for how good it feels to be caressed by him.

He’s gentle as he explores, eyes dark and focused at the apex of her thighs. With the pads of his thumbs he spreads her open, his warm breath falling upon her blonde curls, damp with sweat and her own arousal. He brushes his fingers curiously through her hair, feeling the swollen skin below and she blushes a little, thinking of all the issues of Cosmo she’s read that told her men liked women to shave or wax down there.

Elle hasn’t been prepared for this. She had known that he was falling for her because she was falling for him too but sitting here with Gabriel’s head between her legs, the pink cotton panties that Bennet had picked out along with the dress, kicked to the side, wet and discarded, is the last thing she had expected from a guy who seemed so shy and unassuming. But if he’s grossed out that she hasn’t even thought to trim, he’s not showing it at all.

He looks up at her, the fingers of one hand stroking her outer lips and the palm of the other snaking down between his legs to rub at his cock through his pants. Elle moans at the sight, biting her lip harder and he glances up at the sound. He grins at her, all wolfish teeth, and when he licks his lips unconsciously, her chest heaves and her breasts bounce as she arches ever closer towards his mouth. Gabriel chuckles knowingly at her desperation and Elle doesn’t know why, at this, he should be so confident when he is usually so self-effacing. He dips his head and licks a hot stripe along her slit, the tip of his tongue curving around her clit, flicking against it as he pulls away to savour her taste.

“Oh god, Gabriel!” she moans, curling a leg around him to hold him close.

He laves his tongue against her again, following the same slick path as before, and she hasn’t the presence of mind to feel ashamed as her hips lift and Gabriel is forced to pin her down. He laps at her cunt again and again, his tongue hot and firm and wide and nothing like the touch of her own slim fingers. Whatever wetness he manages to lick away can only be a fraction of the juices slipping from her.

She can feel herself begin to flutter inside as he presses his tongue flat against her clit. Her knees tighten around his chest and she grabs at his shoulders, his neck and his hair, scratching with her nails as she clings to him, losing herself in the swirling, throbbing heat between her legs. He laughs into her skin at her reaction, clamping his full lips around her clit to let the vibrations rock through her. He hums against her, tracing ever quicker circles with the tip of his tongue and when she feels wetter than she ever has before, bucking up against his mouth to grind them more firmly together, he plunges two stiff fingers inside her.

Her cunt is slick but still it hurts. Gabriel breaks her in more ways than one as he opens his fingers deep within her, stretching and curling, stroking and thrusting. Elle comes as quietly as she can, her muscles clenching around Gabriel’s thick fingers, her clit throbbing beneath his tongue, but still she knows that she is loud enough for Bennet to have heard. As she comes down from her orgasm, her body is cold with the sweat glistening on her skin. She suddenly feels exposed and vulnerable with her skirt around her waist and her breasts scooped free of her bra where Gabriel had abandoned them to move lower. Elle has to resist the urge to conjure electricity between her fingers to let herself feel powerful and in control once more. She cringes at the thought of facing Bennet and what he might say to her dad.

“Hey,” Gabriel whispers, reaching up to stroke her cheek with his clean hand. He’s eagerly sucking her wetness from his fingers but his hand falls from his lips when he notices her blush. She wrestles with the top of her dress trying to cover herself from Bennet’s prying eyes after all. “Are you ok?” Gabriel asks as he carefully tugs her skirt down over her now closed knees.

She nods but when he stands, the bulge in his pants is level with her eyes and she has to turn her face away. Now his scent is making her stomach flip unpleasantly and somehow, what she has let Gabriel do when she knows the Company is observing and recording seems a bigger betrayal than all the lies she and Bennet have told to him thus far.

“I’m sorry,” she says softly. “I can’t…” She doesn’t meet his eyes or let herself look at his erection. She is careful to drop her head so that her face is shielded from where the cameras are but Gabriel sits beside her, hooking a finger under her chin and forces her face up to look at him.

“It’s ok,” he says, but Elle knows that if he really knew what was going on that it wouldn’t be ok at all. “You don’t have to. I wanted to; that was for you.” Elle smiles the sweet, innocent smile that goes with summer dresses and peach cobbler, and lets him fold his arms around her and pull her to his chest. _For me_, she thinks as Gabriel kisses the top of her head, and she tries not to think of how she will be punished for her selfishness.


End file.
